


Awkward Tension In The Classroom

by elia_marie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Teacher x Student AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-23
Updated: 2015-01-23
Packaged: 2018-03-08 17:31:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3217571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elia_marie/pseuds/elia_marie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>this is going to be a fic of a relationship developing between teacher Sam and student Castiel</p>
            </blockquote>





	Awkward Tension In The Classroom

**Author's Note:**

> so this is just Castiel's morning routine I will add Sam's morning routine very very soon. underage sexy times will come later in the fic ill warn yah before it happens

Castiel’s Morning.   
Castiel POV 

BEEP!! BEEP!! BEEP!!  
Castiel rolled over in his bed slapping his hand against the alarm that was indicating it was time for him to wake up. He hated waking up in the mornings he’d rather just stay wrapped up in his warm blankets and read all day.   
Castiel sighed loudly and tossed the blankets off himself and on to the foot of the bed. He unenthusiastically sat up, his feet swinging off the bed and now set flat on the floor. He shivered from the cold air that engulfed him. The sleepy 17 year old yawned and stretched his arms above his head. Sighing he left his arms flop back down to his side. 

“C’mon Castiel time to get up!” His older brother Gabriel called from down the stairs. 

“I'm up.” Castiel shouted back down to his brother. 

He reluctantly stood up from his bed and walked into his bathroom that was connected to his bed room. Turning the handle of the shower to the left Castiel let the water run to warm up while he grabbed a towel out of the small cupboard in the bathroom. 

He stripped from his grey sweats and boxers he had been sleeping in, and quickly took off his white t-shirt. The now nude boy pulled the curtain of the shower back a bit then stepped in. He slowly moved under the stream of water, letting it beat against his tense shoulder muscles. 

Hearing ununderstandable words yelled at him again Castiel figured it was time for him to get out of the shower. The overheated boy squirted some of his new axe 2-1 into his hand and then proceeded to scrub it into his short dark brown hair. While he let the soap sit in his hair for a minute he grabbed a bar of some soap his brother had bought him and ran it over his chest, then his right arm, then his left arm. He bent down washing his legs and picked his feet up so he could wash the bottoms of them. The now soap covered boy stood back up and tipped his head back so the stream of hot water washed the nice smelling soap out of his hair. Once his hair was clean of shampoo the clean haired boy stepped back so his whole body was under the light pounding water to rinse the rest of his sweet smelling body. 

Castiel turned around and quickly tuned the water for his shower off. The soaking wet, now clean boy, stepped out of the shower. He grabbed the towel he had set on the sink and unfolded it. Running it back and forth on his head he began to dry off his dripping hair. Once he felt that it was dry enough he proceeded to dry the rest of himself. 

Once dried off Castiel walked out of his bathroom, into his room and tossed his balled up now dirty towel into his hamper and walked over to his dresser. The bare boy rooted through his top drawer looking for a pair of boxers to pull on. He decided on his favorite red pair of boxers from Calvin Klein. Once he had the boxers on he realized they were getting a bit small and he would have to buy some new pairs. Ignoring that fact for the day he grabbed a pair of khakis and pulled them on. He buttoned and zipped up his pants before he grabbed a plain black button up shirt from his second to last drawer. 

Castiel was running a bit behind so he didn’t button his shirt, he first walked back into the bathroom and grabbed his gell. He squirted a bit into his left hand and then rubbed his hands together so there was gell on both of them, her ran his fingers through his hair and gelled his hair the way he normally did. He just had it up a bit and to right side, he only gelled it so it wasn’t in his face and bugging him all day. 

Once his hair looked good enough for him the bare chested 17 year old grabbed his toothbrush and squirted some mint toothpaste onto it. He stuck the brush in his mouth and vigorously brushed his teeth for two minutes, he really hated the taste of his mouth in the morning. 

When he was done brushing his teeth he rinsed his mouth with a cup of water and then walked out of his room, down the stairs, and into the kitchen. As he walked in he was buttoning up his shirt. He always buttoned up to the top button, besides the one used for when he wears a tie. 

“C’mon pretty boy keep these two unbuttoned, for the ladies.” His short brother Gabriel said as he unbuttoned two of the buttons on Castiel's shirt. 

“Whatever.” Castiel replied, he wasn’t really interested in any of the girls at his high school, and none of them were interested in him. Castiel grabbed his bagged lunch from the fridge and told his brother he was heading out.   
The slightly rushed boy grabbed the keys from a bowl on the counter of the kitchen and walked out of the kitchen. He had to walk through his living room to get to the front door. He grabbed his backpack which was laying on the couch where it lived after school days till the morning. 

Castiel walked out of the house and pushed the button on his keys to unlock his car. Castiel owned a Toyota Supra 2007, his wealthy aunt Hannah had bought it for him when he was only 14, when his mother had died. 

He climbed into the drivers seat and tossed his plain black backpack into the passenger seat. The still tired boy stuck the keys in the ignition and started up the vehicle. Castiel live about 4 miles from his high school, so he could walk but it was still too cold in January for him to walk. 

When Castiel got to school he parked in the closest spot he could find, which surprisingly was only about 4 rows back. He grabbed his bag, and turned of his car, pulling the keys out of the ignition and getting out. He locked the doors as he walked away, slinging his bag onto his shoulders. 

Castiel's first class was Pre Law, its was an extra AP class that seniors could take if they had good enough grades. Castiel basically had all A+ so he figured he would do good in that class. It was a new class that the school had began to offer. His class was the first to take it, also meaning that there was a new teacher.   
The black shirted and Khaki wearing boy walked into the classroom right before the bell rang, usually he was a bit early but he was being sluggish today. 

“Hello class my name is Sa-” The teacher began to speak but was interrupted by the closed classroom door being opened. 

Cas ignored the looks from his class mates and just sat in the only open seat which of course was right in front of the room. 

“Um… my name is Sam Winchester I am going to be your teacher for this semester. I know most teachers go by there last names and all but I would prefer if you just called me Sam.” He said with a light blush.


End file.
